Forbidden Love
by TheJemblem3
Summary: A Lannie fanfic. Just a oneshot following the lannie scenes of 3x01 and the beginning of 3x02. My version of events where they don't have to break up.


**Loved this couple for ages on 90210, but it doesn't look like they are getting back together anytime, so I thought I would remember the olden days of season 3 (just for old times' sake), just a one shot of 3x01 and a bit of 3x02, because I don't like how it ends- All rights go to the CW and 90210. xx**

Annie's POV

Back to school today. I have to get out of house arrest. Is it weird I am nervous? Why am I nervous? It's Liam. It's always Liam. I feel guilty for not calling him back properly. What was I meant to do? Calling him meant talking to him. Talking to him meant seeing him and who knows what I would do in the rush of the moment. It's always like that with Liam. The rush of the moment. That's what it's about with him and sometimes I just can't help myself. I can't do that to Naomi, not again.

At school

I walked in and, honestly, felt like a brand new person. Then I saw him. Standing next to his locker. I should talk to him. Explain. But as I walk over to him, he sees me and walks in the other direction. "Hey Liam…" I say, trying to talk to him (and failing).

"Screw you," Of course he wouldn't want to talk to me. Why should he?

In the classroom

Earthquake! I rushed under the desk. Someone else was in the classroom. Thank God! I would hate to be by myself in something like this. It was Liam. He rushed under the desk too. He saw me and his whole face went sour. Did he hate me that much?

It was stopping. He got out from under the table and went over to try and open the door. It was stuck. He was really pissed now. "You know someone's going to come eventually?" I said, looking amused. He gave me the death stare. Now was the time to fix this, when he can't walk away. "Look, Liam I get why you're mad and it's not that I didn't want to talk to you this summer. I …I was just overwhelmed with lawyers and probation" I said my voice pleading.

"You couldn't find 5 minutes?" he said, sounding exhausted.

"I left you that message saying that I hoped everything went okay," I said, my voice small, "So… did it… go okay?"

"Well, that depends on how you define okay," he said, rubbing his hands together. Oh god.

"What happened?" I asked, bracing myself for the worst, but he looked like he had given up, "Liam, please?"

He sighed. "Well, I told my stepfather I stole the coins and he kicked me out _and _Jasper lit my boat on fire," he said, nodding his head. WHAT?!

"What?!" asked him, "I had no idea." I can't believe it.

"Well, that's right, because you didn't return my calls," he said. I felt so bad. This was all my fault and I did nothing to help him.

"I am so sorry, I should have been there for you," I said, pleading him to forgive me. The door opened.

Mr Cannon. "You guys okay?"

Outside of School, 30 minutes later.

So I just got told I could get a job interview if I got there in 15 minutes and I had no ride. Liam.

"Liam! Wait, wait. I know I am probably the last person in the world that you want to help right now, but my license is till suspended and I have to get downtown because there's this amazing internship and I can't find Dixon anywhere," I babbled. He got into his car, of course he did, I was babbling, why wouldn't he? He sighed and opened the door. I blushed and smiled secretly to myself. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"I don't know why I am doing this," he said as he started the engine.

After the interview

I can't believe how good I feel! I have to go and thank Liam again! After I got there, I ran up to him, giggling to myself. "It went that well, huh?" he asked, smiling.

"No, it went horribly, but I did it Liam, but I said I wanted to be a different person this year," I said, but he looked confused, "No lying, no hiding and so I just told her about the accident and, and it was such a relief!" He was looking at me really weirdly now, and smiling, even.

"No lying, no hiding," he repeated. Oh god! He was going to kiss me. I bit my lip. Then before I knew it, we were kissing. It was so good. But, wait. No, no.

"No, no. This is exactly why I didn't call you back this summer, because I was afraid that this was going to happen," I told him.

He was smirking. "Okay, if this is about Naomi, she's clearly over me." He said.

"It doesn't matter! She's my friend and friends' don't date friends' ex-boyfriends," I told him, I couldn't do this to Naomi. He was still smirking!

"Well, good news! I am not attracted to Jasper," he said mockingly. He was making fun of me. So I just gave him the look. He was serious again. "Okay, fine, Naomi doesn't have to know." He said, pulling me closer to him. Was he serious? I pushed him away, gently.

"No, no lying, no hiding, remember?" I said to him, pleading for him to understand.

Now he was mad. He sat on the railing. "So what does that mean?" he shrugged, "Where does that leave us?"

"I mean, we can still be friends," I said, confused. He got up.

"Well, what if I don't want to be _friends_? Then what?" he asked in a low whisper. That was surprising.

"Well, then I guess we're not friends," I said, hurt. I walked away.

The next day

Liam's POV

I hated how yesterday ended. We were right on track and it took me 2 minutes to mess that up. Maybe today at school, I can put it right again.

In school

There she was by her locker. Pretty as always. She looked away. Okay, time to sort things out. I walked to Naomi in the cafeteria. "Naomi, I need to talk to you," I said.

"Ladies, make sure not to wear metallic as the Queen will be wearing gold," she said. Typical Naomi. "What is it, Liam?" she asked.

"Hey, we're good right?" I asked her.

"Well, I just turned 18 and inherited a fortune, I am amazing, and I don't really know how you are," she said. Good for her, I guess.

"No, come on, I mean, I'm serious, Naomi. We're cool; we're friends, no weirdness. Your… uh… over me and all that?" I asked. God! How awkward could this get?

"Uh… please I haven't thought of you in months," she said, smiling. Well, this was going to be easy, if I could get the next part out.

"Good. So, you wouldn't mind if I were to date someone else?" I asked.

"I couldn't care less," she replied. Oh.

"Even if it's like… like a friend of yours?" I asked, wincing. Smirking, Naomi turned her head pointedly towards Annie, waiting in the lunch cue.

"Are you talking about Annie?" she asked

I started acting weird. Oh well, I am just going to have to tell her. "Well, yes, but she wouldn't do anything because she is friends with you and you know you guys have like the girl thing," I said. She dropped her books and he clipboard on the table and walked over to Annie. Oh, god, what was she going to do.

So, of course I followed her. "Naomi, wait… where you going? Wait," I said. This was so embarrassing.

"She tapped Annie on the shoulder and said, "I just want you to know that I am totally over Liam," Annie looked so embarrassed, so did I. "If you want to go for it, go for it. I'm serious. I wouldn't care if you did it right in front of me." This is so embarrassing! "Well, actually I would because that would be really nasty to watch, but I wouldn't care that it was Liam that you were doing it with," she said, gesturing at me. Once again, this is so embarrassing. "Kapiche?" she asked.

"Kapiche," Annie replied. She was going to hate me for this.

"What is that Heather doing with my invite," Naomi said, freaking out. Naomi had left the building. I gave Annie a small smile. Annie smirked.

"So, can I finally take you on a date?" I asked her. She smiled back. Annie and I, finally the world was in perfect balance.

**Thanks for reading and let's just leave it there, so they end up together.**


End file.
